Suicide's Sorrow
by XArtemis WolfX
Summary: A vent story that I wrote when I was super depressed. Warning, it is talking about suicide. It is vent so... yeah.


_I can't take it anymore! _

I thought as my father got finished yelling at me. I never do anything right, I am always the screw up. I am never good enough for him!

_That's fine… cause I am done._

I went up stairs and cried… like I did every time he got angry at me. I heard my mother telling him that he didn't have to yell at me like that, like she always calls him off after. Then they fight. It never changes anything.

_Maybe if I was gone… there wouldn't be anymore fighting over me._

I thought as I heard them arguing. I got off my bed and went over to my desk and pulled out of a piece of paper and grabbed a pen and wrote the following:

_To whom ever reads this,_

_I am deeply sorry for what I have done. I just can't take the stress anymore. I can't handle the pain. I don't want to reach out, and when I asked for therapeutic help… I never got it. So, this is the decision I made. It may cause people a lot of pain, but hopefully those wounds will heal. I know mine caused scars that seemed to always re-open at some point and bleed. _

_To my mother: You did nothing wrong. You were the best mother and what I have done had nothing to do with you. This is based on my own actions and emotions, and didn't concern anything you said to me. I love you, and I am deeply sorry it came to this. Take care of everyone for me._

_To my father: I am sorry I never lived up to what you wanted me to be. I tried my best but it never seemed to be good enough. I know you say things out of anger, but what I think you don't understand that what you say, weather you meant it or not, it still hurts. None the less, I love you all the same. You were my hero as a little girl daddy, and that never changed. I hope you don't think of me any less for what I have done. I love you so much._

_To my sister: Hey sis, be a good kid ok? I love you and what I have done might be hard for you to understand, but mom and dad might tell you more… ok? I want you to be a big girl and take my place. Take care of our little brother and family. I love you so much sis, and I am sorry I have done what I have done._

_To my little brother: Hey buddy, don't look in my room after mommy and daddy come up ok? I don't want you to see what I had to come to. I want you to remember me as your happy, cheery big sister, alright? Not what you will see if you go in my room. Remember me and never forget me. I love you buddy._

_To my big brother: Hey bro, stay strong for mom for me. I count on you to do that. I can't explain why I did this, but I hope you don't look at me as a bad person who was weak. You have been the best big brother I could ever ask for. I am sorry I had to come to this. I love you so much._

_To my best brony: Hey my Watson! Don't cry over me ok? I think we both knew if I didn't get help it was going to come to this. You are a amazing person and I can see you are becoming a man. You are growing up, so I need you to do something for me. I want you to take care of my family. Please? I am sorry I have come to this. I am always in your heart. You were my family, and I loved you as if you were a family member. Goodbye._

_To my twin, my best girl-gamer friend: Hey buddy, I hope you are ok. I know you tried to help me, just like "Watson" and a cousin I am close to did. But in the end it didn't help and it came to this. I am sorry, stay strong for me ok? I will be honest, you were like a sister to me. I was so comfortable around you, I guess it was because we were so alike. Like I told Watson, don't cry over me. And for me, don't ever do what I have done. Just stay strong, and help keep my family together with him, ok? Goodbye sis, I love ya._

I left the letter on my desk and put the pen away. I opened my one of my desk drawers. I pulled out a pair of scissors.

_It is over now. _

I held it to my wrist. I knew what I am going to do, I had thought and thought and I know this what I am going to do. I dragged it across, pain shooting into my spine. I made a cut from one edge of my wrist to the other. I held the blade in my right hand and let my left arm fall back down to my side.

_I am sorry everyone, more than you can or will ever know._

To make sure, I switched the knife to the wrist I already cut and sliced my right one. I dropped the scissors on the ground.

I felt the blood running down my wrists…

Down my hand and through my fingers…

Finally hitting the floor.

_It's finally over._

I felt lightheaded, and fell to the ground. I felt the blood pooling around my wrists.

So warm, and oddly soothing the pain…

The darkness taking over…

My breathing raspy…

My life draining.

"Goodbye." were the last words I spoke as I closed my eyes and slipped away.

* * *

**I AM _NOT_ COMMITING SUICIDE _ANY_ TIME SOON! I was feeling super depressed so I wrote this. I felt it was better than rocking back and forth crying or punching a wall. So... I wrote my feelings out. This is a vent story, not really anything more. I just was really depressed. I am working on more Person of Interest stuff and maybe a couple My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfics? ~(EDIT)~: A guest that reviewed my story suggested this so I am gonna do it cause he/she is right. Here is the national suicide hotline for the US: 1-800-273-8255. That is the US number, I am not sure if other countries have one, but, that is the US one. I have never called it cause' I always vented by writing/drawing/thinking/ect. And a word from me, PLEASE DO NOT COMMIT SUICIDE! I have had people extremely close to me attempt it, and a few of the people I care about have actually. So yeah, this story is super old, but I am keeping it up. I no longer feel this way, so don't worry about me! I just worry about you guys. Remember, when you feel like you are alone, I know what it is like.**

**~Artemis W.K. **


End file.
